Tea with Love
by daisuke-li
Summary: Syaoran arrives home from school when he gets an unexpected visitor from his best friend. SxT MM


**Tea with Love** by daisuke-li

Pairing: Syaoran Li x Takashi Yamazaki

Rated: NC - 17

This fanfic contains major major yaoi shota. So leave if any of this offends you or disgusts you, in fact, stay. I want to know your opinion on this stuff. I really like CCS, it's my second favorite anime and my seventh favorite manga. I really want to know your opinion on this fic so feel free to email me or review whatever you like.

Disclaimer: Why do I bother putting this? All you readers should know that I don't own CCS, or else I'd be rich and famous, and have Syaoran with Takashi and Eriol all the time! Just kidding. It just wouldn't be for kids, or young teens, which I am.

Tea with Love 

It's a sunny warm day in Japan, and Syaoran Li just returned from school. Meiling had told him that she was going to be gone for the day, leaving Syaoran all alone in the house, and he couldn't be happier about it. No pestering Meiling to bother him today. He was just about to put his stuff away when he heard a knocking on the door. He just throws his things on the couch and goes to answer the door.

To his surprise, it's Takashi, someone who he'd never expect to visit him, let alone know where he lives. "Oh, Kora Yamazaki-kun, what brings you here? (I don't remember telling him where I live?)"

Takashi turns a little red at the sight of Syaoran, but tells himself that he's has to go through with this. "Uh, there's something I need to tell you Li-kun." He stutters.

Syaoran wonders why Takashi's acting so weird and decides to ignore it for now. "Then come in." Syaoran invites his best friend into his apartment.

Takashi walks in slowly and asks Syaoran, "Uh, Li-kun, is Mei-chan home?" he manages to ask setting down his bag.

"Iie, she's going to be gone for the day." Takashi sighs in relief at his answer. "Would you like some tea?" Syaoran politely asks him.

"That'd be nice." Takashi sits down and waits for Syaoran to bring in the tea. "(Okay, how am I going to do this? How can I tell Li-kun that I like him? Everyone thinks that I like Chi-chan, but she's just my best friend, but so is LI-kun. I have to tell him in a way that won't make him hate me. Oh God, here he comes. Okay Takashi, calm down. You can do this.)"

Syaoran reenters the living room with a tray for the tea. "So how was school today Yamazaki-kun?" Syaoran politely asks.

"It's fine. Everything was just fine. You know, school work, hanging out with friends, all that stuff." Takashi answers, nearly stupidly.

"I see. Well, my day was fun today. I got to spend time with Kinomoto-chan and her friends." He hands Takashi a cup of tea, then pours some for himself.

AN: Good grief, I think sitting down and drinking tea sounds so boring! And do the cast of CCS drink tea a lot? Because that's what I've read in other fanfics and my editors/cousins told me. If they don't then politely inform me.

Takashi adds some sugar and stirs it, then sips his tea and continues their conversation. "Do you like Sa-chan?"

"She's okay, I guess. But if you mean more than a friend, then no." Syaoran answer straightforwardly.

"(Thank goodness, if he likes Kino-chan, then that would've made it a whole lot harder for me to tell him how I feel.)" Takashi thinks, and becomes more nervous.

"How about you? Do you like Chiharu-chan?" Syaoran asks then sips his tea and waits for an answer.

"Well, she 'is' the only one who can see right through me, but it makes it all the more fun. We're just best friends, nothing more." He answers.

"That's nice. (I wonder what he wants?) So why did you come here anyway. I didn't know you knew where I lived." Syaoran asks him.

"Sa-chan told me." He begins to hesitate and turns very red. "The reason I'm here, is uh, um, because (find a way to tell, don't say it directly!) I like you. (YOU BAKA!)" Takashi mentally slaps himself really hard.

"What was that?" Syaoran asks, not completely sure of what the stuttering boy said.

"(Might as well drop the act and tell him.) I like you." He says with more confidence.

"Oh, really? You...like...me?" Syaoran asks, not completely sure of what to say. Hey, he's a ten-year-old boy, what would he say.

"H..hai. I've liked you for quite a while now. I don't know why, but I just" he pauses, "do."

Syaoran suddenly sits back and just sits there and stares at Takashi. "I really don't know what to say. I've never really had another boy like me before, so I don't know what to think. (This is really shocking!). I just thought we were best friends." Syaoran explains to the other boy, and he also knew that Takashi was serious because his eyes were wide open, and the way he talked was also a give away.

"Please don't hate me over this. I understand if you don't like me back. I just wanted you to know." Takashi says in a kind of a sad tone.

"It's not that I don't hate you. We're still best friends, it's just weird right now. I really don't know how to handle this at the moment. (Why did have to tell me?)" Syaoran tells him, confused at the same time.

"Just tell me that you understand. I want you to return my feelings, but if you can't, then I'll understand." Takashi says. "(I know that he'll never return my feelings. Who would! Because of the way I am, no one will ever take me seriously!)" A tear forms around Takashi's eye and rolls down his face.

Syaoran quickly notices this and gets up to sit beside Takashi. "Ten-kun! Don't cry. I'm not sure right now on how I should feel. But," he thinks about what he's going to say for a little bit and puts his arm around Takashi's shoulder like a friend, "but I want you to help to know what I should be feeling, Takashi." Takashi looks up in shock when Syaoran called him by his first name. Syaoran then tilts his head down and gives Takashi and soft warm kiss.

Takashi's eyes widen at Syaoran's current action, then finally gets himself together and returns the kiss, while closing his eyes. After the kiss ends, Takashi opens his eyes and looks at Syaoran directly at his eyes. "Syaoran."

"What is it Takashi?" Syaoran asks.

"You called me by my first name, and you didn't react when I called you by your first name. Does that mean that you like me?" Takashi asks Syaoran with eyes of hope.

"Remember, I asked you to help me find what I should be feeling. I'm still not sure, but maybe, at the end of all this, I will be." Syaoran reminds, then tells him. Takashi smiles and kisses him again. Syaoran then hugs Takashi and brings his body closer to his.

The kiss becomes deeper when Syaoran attempts to puts his tongue into Takashi's mouth. Takashi happily complies and opens his mouth slightly so Syaoran's tongue can enter. AN: Please don't ask me how they might know how to do all this. Just use your imagination. Uh, one of them accidentally watched a porn movie once or something. Just don't bug me about it.

While they kiss, Syaoran starts unclothing Takashi. Takashi eyes widen again in shock as he wonders what Syaoran's going to do with him. Eagerly wanting to find out, he starts taking off Syaoran's clothes also. After a few seconds, both boys are naked and kissing each while their school uniforms are on the ground. Syaoran then decides to take this somewhere else. So he pulls Takashi to his room so they can continue on the bed.

Before they continue, Takashi asks Syaoran a question. "Are you sure about how you should feel now Syao-kun?"

"Hai, and right now I'm feeling love for you. I love you Takashi." Syaoran directly answers, without any hesitation. Takashi smiles really brightly and jumps on Syaoran to hug and kiss him, knocking him on the bed.

"I love you too!" They both kiss harder and deeper than before.

"Now can we continue what we were doing Takashi?" Syaoran asks his lover.

"Hai." They continue by rubbing their bodies together and kissing each other hard. Their members then become erect by the rubbing and they both moan at the incredible feeling. Syaoran decides to take the first step by going down Takashi's body. Leaving trails of kisses until he reaches Takashi's arousal. Syaoran strokes it once with his fingers, getting a loud response as Takashi moans. Syaoran continues to rub it as Takashi's moaning gets louder and louder. Syaoran then kisses the tip of Takashi's member. In response, Takashi moans louder than when Syaoran was stroking it.

Syaoran inputs this into his actions and licks the head this time. Takashi moans just as loud when Syaoran kissed. Syaoran, wanting to give Takashi all the pleasure that he can, inserts the erection into his mouth. Getting what he wants, Takashi moans as loud as possible, telling Syaoran that this is giving him a lot of pleasure. He then starts to suck on it while bobbing his head up and down. Takashi places his hands on Syaoran's head and helps move faster. He also starts moving his hips so that his erection would go into Syaoran's mouth faster.

"Faster Syaoran! It feels so good!" Takashi begs of Syaoran. He complies and goes as fast he can. Sucking it until it's swollen. Takashi continues moaning until Syaoran stops.

"Gomen, but my head hurts now, and my mouth too." Syaoran tells him. Takashi laughs and gives Syaoran a kiss on his cheek. He lets Syaoran rest his head on the pillow while he takes over. It's now his turn to suck on Syaoran's member. He hovers his head over Syaoran's body until he reaches the erect organ. His hand encircles the hairless base and starts to stroke it. Syaoran now is the one who's moaning at the other's actions. Syaoran's hands found it's way to Takashi's hair but couldn't grip it. There wasn't enough hair to grip. This makes Takashi chuckle a bit, then immediately goes back to business.

He removes his hand from Syaoran's member and replaces it with his mouth. Syaoran then starts moaning Takashi's name, which arouses Takashi. He then starts going faster, trying to match the speed Syaoran went. This obviously made Syaoran squirm a lot under Takashi, trying hard not to make noises. He keeps this up for about a minute, then stops afterwards.

"You're right, it does make your head and mouth hurt." Syaoran nods and laughs with him. "But doesn't it feel great?"

"Not as great as it feels being with you." Syaoran says, making Takashi kiss him for the I don't know how manyth time, maybe fifth time. "I know something that feels better than this." Syaoran tells Takashi.

Takashi's curiosity grows at Syaoran's comment. "What is it?"

"You'll go first since you sucked on me last. You lie down on the bed and I'll do the rest. You'll see." Syaoran commands him.

"Okay." Takashi instantly lies down obeying anything that Syaoran would tell him to do. Syaoran goes over Takashi and positions his entrance right above Takashi's member. He takes a hold of Takashi erection and places it right on the entrance. Syaoran then pushes his body down on Takashi. Syaoran yelps in pain, but still continues to push down until his Takashi's erection is covered completely.

"How does that feel?" Syaoran asks Takashi after getting comfortable with the feeling of having Takashi inside of him.

"It's better than what we were doing before. Can you continue, it feels so wonderful!" After hearing that, Syaoran slowly lifts himself up, then pushes down immediately. Takashi screams at how much pleasure he feels from that one push. Syaoran continues moving up and down, giving intense pleasure to him and Takashi. AN: Remember, since they're only ten, they can't orgasm. Takashi starts moving his hips upwards to help Syaoran.

After a little, Takashi decides to take lead and flips him and Syaoran over. He then starts pulling out and pushing into Syaoran. Syaoran started rocking his hips to match Takashi's rhythm. They both stare into each others eyes, as the sweat glistens their bodies. Then they kiss again as Takashi thrusts into Syaoran, tongues tangled in a love battle.

After three or four minutes, they decide to switch roles. Takashi pulls out of Syaoran and lies on the bed waiting for him.

"Takashi, did I tell you that this hurts?" Syaoran asks him before entering.

"It hurts?" Takashi replies, with a question.

"Didn't you notice?" Syaoran responds.

"How much?"

"It might depend. I'll enter you slowly so it won't hurt as much. It didn't hurt that much, but I think that if I had moved faster, it would've hurt more." Syaoran answers.

"How does it feel afterwards?" Takashi asks.

"I'll let you be the judge on that." After saying that, Syaoran slowly enters Takashi. Takashi bites his lip at the pain as Syaoran enters him. Takashi then wraps his legs around Syaoran's hips to make him push into him faster. "Takashi, that's going to make it hurt more!" Syaoran warns him, but he ignores and nearly forces the rest of the way inside his body. Shortly after, Syaoran's completely inside Takashi.

"It hurts." Takashi complains.

"It's your fault. I told you don't push harder but no, you had to do it your way." He then smiles and gives his a kiss on the lips. "But, it's okay, I still love you, and it'll get better." Syaoran was just about to start when Takashi stopped him.

"Wait, not yet. Let me get used to having you in me. It doesn't hurt anymore, it just feels weird now." Takashi squirms and moves around a bit. "Okay, now you can go." With that Syaoran pulls out then pushes back in. Takashi screams at how good it feels and makes Syaoran go faster by pushing his hips with his legs everytime Syaoran pulls out. The rays of the sun from the window shines on both of their sweaty bodies, making them looking like angels making love.

After seven minutes of pushing in and pulling out of Takashi, Syaoran stops from exhaustion and lies on Takashi. "That felt so incredible." Syaoran manages to say.

Takashi puts his hands around Syaoran's back and holds him closer to him. "I guess we're boyfriends now, right?" Takashi asks Syaoran.

"Well, I don't really want the others to know about us. They might react badly. I think we should keep this a secret." Syaoran suggests.

"But we're still lovers, correct?" Takashi asks again using a different word.

Syaoran tilts his head forward and kisses him lightly. "Always." Takashi's hug became tighter as they both took a nap.

A few hours later, they both finally awaken. "Takashi, what time is it?" He asks.

Takashi looks over at the alarm clock beside the bed. "It's seven-thirty." He answers.

"Shouldn't you're parents be worried?" Syaoran asks with concern.

"I told them that I'd be staying over a friend's house today, meaning you. That's why I brought my bag." Takashi answers. "Now we can spend the whole night together!" He happily exclaims.

"And Meiling-chan won't be back until tomorrow during school. We will have the whole night together." Syaoran sighs.

"I know I've said this but I love you." Takashi tells him.

"I know you do, and I love you also." Syaoran then sniffs around. "Woah, we stink! I think we need to shower!"

"What a way to ruin the moment Syaoran!" Takashi yells at him.

"Hey! I'm just stating the facts. Come on! We need to get cleaned." Syaoran pulls Takashi into the bathroom and into the shower. Their shower took over thirty minutes, had it been for Takashi's idea to make love in their also, only because of the fact that he thought Syaoran looks so beautiful when he whole body is wet.

After the shower, Syaoran decides to make dinner, while Takashi picks up their clothes and fixes the bedroom. Both of them didn't even bother putting on any clothes after the bath. They just dried themselves and got out. Syaoran didn't need any covering up for he is making. He's just heating up some mircowavable dinners he buys sometimes.

Dinner didn't last long. Both of them were starving because of their earlier activity. They both rush back into Syaoran's room so they can spend the rest of the night together, in each others' arms, making love the whole night.

Owari 

So how was it? Please tell me what you thought? I wanna know! I had these fics on but my account got terminated because of this fic. I also have another account , but that's for my PG, PG-13 rated stories, stories that took up a whole lot of my imagination, unlike lemons, which are very easy to write. I don't know, but romance fics are so easy to write. Anyways, if you want to check out my real stories just add it in your review and I'll tell you. Plus, I'm having a real CCS fic coming out. It's called Binded Captor. The first chapter should be submitted by Nov. 13, 2004. But at the moment, REVIEW! If oh yeah, and for fun here are some bloopers. Tell me what you think of them also.

TOOT

And ACTION!

He was just about to put his stuff away when he heard a knocking on the door. Instead of throwing his stuff on the couch, he misses the couch and it knocks over everything on the table. "Oh CRAP! Uh, coming!" He runs and answers the door.

TOOT TOOT

And ACTION!

He hands Takashi a cup of tea the pours some for himself. Takashi then sips the tea, and suddenly he spits it out. "YUCK! What the heck kind of tea is this!" He yells.

"Uh, you forgot to put the sugar in." Syaoran reminds him.

"Oh, oops!"

TOOT TOOT

I LIKE YOU SCENE TAKE ONE

"That's nice. (I wonder what he wants?) So why did you come here anyway. I didn't know you knew where I lived." Syaoran asks him.

"Kino-chan told me." He begins to hesitate and turns very red. "The reason I'm here, is uh, um, because" he then looks at Syaoran whose snickering, "WHAT THE HECK'S SO FUNNY!"

"You look funny serious! Hahahaha!"

I LIKE YOU SCENE TAKE TWO (This one, even they're joking around.)

"That's nice. (I wonder what he wants?) So why did you come here anyway. I didn't know you knew where I lived." Syaoran asks him.

"Kino-chan told me." He begins to hesitate and turns very red. "The reason I'm here, is uh, um, because (find a way to tell, don't say it directly!) I was the one who ate your bag of chips today! (YOU BAKA!)" Takashi mentally slaps himself really hard.

"You what!" Syaoran yells and gets up.

"Yes I know!" Takashi attempts to start crying but instead starts laughing.

"NO WAY!" Syaoran starts bursting in laughter also.

FIRST KISS SCENE TAKE ONE

Syaoran quickly notices this and gets up to sit beside Takashi. "Yamazaki-kun! Don't cry. I'm not sure right now on how I should feel. But," he thinks about what he's going to say for a little bit and puts his arm around Takashi's shoulder like a friend, "but I want you to help to know what I should be feeling, Takashi." Takashi looks up in shock when Syaoran called him by his first name. Syaoran then tilts his head forward to give Takashi a kiss, instead he ends up hitting their noses together.

"OUCH!" They both rub their noses at the same time, then look at each other and start laughing.

FIRST KISS SCENE TAKE TWO

Syaoran quickly notices this and gets up to sit beside Takashi. "Yamazaki-kun! Don't cry. Stop crying, wait a minute! You're not crying! You're laughing!" Syaoran yells at him.

"What! You sounded funny." Syaoran grabs Takashi by his head and gives him a noogie.

REMOVING OF CLOTHES TAKE ONE

While they kiss, Syaoran starts unclothing Takashi. Takashi eyes widen again in shock as he wonders what Syaoran's going to do with him. Eagerly wanting to find out, he starts taking off Syaoran's clothes also. After five minutes, they are still trying to remove each others clothes.

"What the heck are wrong with these!" Syaoran complains and gives up.

"I think that's what the school designed them for, giving up." Takashi says.

"Then I'll have to rip them off!" Syaoran yells.

"Hey wait! My parents paid good money for them, and they'll kill me if they get messed up!" His little speech doesn't stop Syaoran. "HELP! AUTHOR! DO SOMTHING!"

TOOT TOOT

The scene after the removing of the clothes was all just natural. Syaoran and Takashi didn't need our guidance for that particular scene. But when it ended, they needed us again.

SHOWER SCENE TAKE ONE

"I know I've said this but I love you." Takashi tells him.

"I know you do, and I love you also." Syaoran then sniffs around. "Woah, we.."

"Oh sorry, I farted." Takashi says before letting Syaoran finish, making both of them burst out in laughter.

DINNER SCENE TAKE ONE

Syaoran didn't need any covering up for he is making. He's just heating up some mircowavable dinners he buys sometimes.

Dinner didn't last long. Not because they were starving, because Syaoran was stupid enough to forget that the microwave was on defrost instead max heat, melting the dinners. So they quickly ate a bowl of Frosted Flakes instead.

**THE END (FOR REAL)**


End file.
